Let's Get Spicy
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Meghan spies Emmanuelle playing with herself and it looks like she forgot to lock the door. (I'm sorry for the shitty title and description) Smut and futa. Ye be warned


**So I decided to write another story cuz I just finished the first draft of novel a couple days ago and wanted to share the celebrations with everyone. (Consider yourselves lucky. Also, sorry, Pickle. I'll get to editing your story I swear :)) Pre-warning: There is futa in this story. Why? Just thought I'd spice it up to get away from the same old same old. I'm not gay I swear ._. Anyways, you've been warned about girls with dicks so enjoy!**

Valkyrie walked silently down the hallway. A quick glance at her phone told her it was almost 11:00 pm. Most of the team would be asleep at this hour but her mind still hasn't calmed down. She stopped she saw the name on the door to her right. The tag read, "Emmanuelle Pichon (Twitch)."

Her and Twitch had been as good of friends as any so she decided to say hi. Knowing she was probably sleeping, Meghan turned the handle slowly and cracked it open. She peered through the gap and saw that her friend was still awake. The lights were dim and Emmanuelle was sitting up in the center of her bed. Her soft moans reached Meghan's ears and she giggled to herself when she realized what Twitch was doing. This is gonna be fun.

Valkyrie burst into the room. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

Twitch shrieked as she jumped back on her bed and covered herself with blankets. "What are doing here!" she hissed.

"Just thought I stop by and say hi before I go to bed." She leaned against the door frame.

"Well can you at least shut the door?"

Meghan closed it and set the deadbolt. "Maybe you should lock your door next time." She then walked over and sat on the French woman's bed. Her phone was laying screen up and Valkyrie snatched it. "What's this," she teased.

"Meghan, don't go through that."

"I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." Meghan looked through countless pictures of some of the other female operators dressed naked and everything in between. "You're a sneaky one."

Emmanuelle's face flushed red hot with embarrassment. "It's nothing serious. If you tell anyone else, that could be the end of my career!"

Meghan smirked, "Oh you don't have to worry about me letting your secret out." She set the phone down and slowly crawled onto the bed. "It can be our secret. I like you, Emmanuelle. You're sneaky, closed off, secretive… I want in."

"Meghan?" She retreated to the other side of the bed but Valkyrie kept coming closer. Finally, Meghan pounced and pinned Twitch against the backboard and dove in for the kiss. Their lips connected for a second before Emmanuelle broke away. "I can't do this.

"Why not?" she whispered seductively. "Everyone else is asleep."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Are you a kinky little girl?" Meghan was hungry for sex. Before Twitch could even respond, she yanked back the covers and gulped. Between her delicious thighs was a half erect cock. Again Emmanuelle blushed and lowered her gaze.

Not wanting to shame the girl, Meghan got close to her body and whispered into the French woman's ear, "I'm into anything as long as you are." With a smirk, she lowered her hand gripped Emmanuelle's hot penis and it grew in her hand as she squeezed and massaged. She groaned and kissed Meghan in a wet fashion. Their tongues danced and their lips brawled.

Emmanuelle took a hold of Meghan's massive breasts and fondled them. She moaned in delight and kissed the French woman harder. Their bodies smashed together and a storm of hands caressed, squeezed, and felt every part of each other's frames. Emmanuelle reached down and grabbed Meghan's crotch and rubbed it through her pants.

"Let's get those off you," she grinned. Twitch then shoved her off onto her back and worked her hands up to Meghan's waist where she gripped the edge of her pants and yanked them down to reveal soaked red panties. Emmanuelle didn't hesitate to dive in.

Valkyrie threw her head back as the sweet lips massaged and devoured her slit. Hands grabbed her thighs as waves of both excitement and pleasure rushed through her. "Holy shit," she gasped.

"You like this?" Twitch teased.

Meghan nodded violently and let out a loud groan as her friend worked harder, sticking fingers inside her. How long had she been licking her? Fuck, she didn't care.

Finally, Emmannuelle came up for air, mouth covered in Meghan's juices. She wiped her face and crawled over the exhausted woman. "I wanna try something new." She smirked as her lover again nodded. With a deep lunge, Twitch plunged her throbbing cock inside Meghan.

She squeaked as the massive shaft penetrated her and rubbed against her walls. Squeals filled the room when Twitch thrust harder and deeper. Meghan was now screaming with both pain and pleasure.

"Don't you dare cum inside me," Meghan gasped in between breaths.

Emmanuelle slipped her wet cock out of her lover and let it hang in the air. Pre-cum dripped from the tip and onto Valkyrie's stomach. "Come on, the way you clenched around my meat almost made me bust right there."

Meghan smirked, "I have a better idea." She grabbed the French girl by the waist and turned her on hands and knees on the glass surface of a coffee table. Her solid penis swayed between her glistening thighs and Meghan wrapped her hand around it while using Twitch's ass to lean on. "I'm going to jerk you off like a fucking horse," she whispered into Emmanuelle's ear as she began stroking the shaft. In her hands, it only grew harder as her friend bit her lip and waited in anticipation.

Meghan ran the tip of her tongue along Emmanuelle's sack and jerked her cock faster. The girl gave a passionate moan and closed her eyes. Valkyrie picked up speed until it seemed like she was milking an udder.

Twitch threw her head down and let out another loud moan followed by numerous grunts and sighs. "Shit, Meghan. I can feel it coming." Meghan beat Emmanuelle's cock like a madwoman until her lover's legs began to flex and her cock started to twitch. With one final cry, Twitch dropped her head and a massive load of hot, steaming cum splurged from her cock and onto the glass. Meghan let go and indulged in the sight of the throbbing shaft spewing white goo everywhere between Emmanuelle's knees.

The orgasm had ended and Twitch took in ragged breaths as her muscles quivered. "Let's… let's go back to the bed." Emmanuelle sat against the headboard, penis going flaccid. "Damn. I don't remember the last time I've came this hard. You really know how to beat the fuck out of a dick."

Meghan smiled sheepishly, "I've had practice. Anyways, you think you have a little more left in there?"

Twitch responded by throwing the sheets aside and spreading her sexy thighs. Valkyrie took the soft cock into her hand and then into her mouth. The feeling of it expanding in her mouth made her slit wet again. She sucked and stroked the meat with her tongue, feeling the soft skin and tasting traces of cum. Emmanuelle groaned and wrapped her legs around Meghan's body and forced her cock deeper into her lover's throat. Valkyrie gagged and choked but loved every second of it.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Her legs tensed and drove her dick to the back of Meghan's throat.

Hot cum erupted inside her mouth and seeped from the edges of her lips. Twitch released her iron grip and Meghan came off the jizz soaked cock slowly. She kissed the tip head and opened her mouth to breathe. More white cum dripped from her mouth, cheeks, and chin.

Emmanuelle took in deep breaths. Droplets of sweat on her glistening breasts rose and fell.

"I'm gonna go wash up real quick. Don't fall asleep on me," said Meghan. She gave Emmanuelle a quick kiss and waltzed over to the bathroom, flaunting her goddess-like curves. The door closed behind her and Twitch heard her start up the shower. She then glanced over at her alarm.

Slumping into the comfort of the sheets, Emmanuelle shut her eyes and let sleep take over her exhausted body.


End file.
